Byakuya Kuchiki
|-|Pre-Timeskip Byakuya= |-|Post-Timeskip Byakuya= |-|Post-Royal Guard Training Byakuya= Summary Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society. He is also the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. Cold and aloof, he is initially completely dedicated to the laws of Soul Society, but becomes more compassionate after his adopted sister, Rukia Kuchiki, is saved from execution by Ichigo Kurosaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, likely High 7-A, 6-C with Senkei and Shūkei: Hakuteiken | High 6-C, higher with Bankai and Shukei: Hakuteiken | High 6-C, higher with Bankai and Shūkei: Hakuteiken | 6-B, higher with Bankai and Shukei: Hakuteiken Name: Kuchiki Byakuya Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 150 years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 6th Division, 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Afterimage Creation (With Utsusemi), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Danmaku with Shikai and Bankai, Lightning Manipulation (With Hadō 4), Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation with Hadō 33, Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 61), Forcefield Creation (With Bakudō 81), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effect of Book of the End, he also resisted both The Fear and The Love), High Temperatures (Able to bathe in Kirinjo's hot spring for days, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the waters), Absolute Zero (Able to withstand Absolute Zero temperatures and touch Rukia in her Bankai Form) and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+, likely Large Mountain level+ (According to Ganju, base Byakuya's reiatsu is comparable to or even slightly greater than that of Kenpachi with eyepatch), Island level with Senkei and Shūkei: Hakuteiken (Damaged a Post-Bankai Training Bankai Ichigo) | Large Island level (Comparable to Kenpachi, stronger than a hollowfied Bankai Ichigo, damaged Resurrección Yammy), higher with Bankai and Shukei: Hakuteiken | Large Island level (Should be stronger than before after training in the 17 month timeskip), higher with Bankai and Shūkei: Hakuteiken | Country level (Capable of severely injuring Post-Auswählen Gerard, easily stopped an attack from him and did the finishing blow to his Vollständig Form although he was completely frozen), higher with Bankai and Shukei: Hakuteiken Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react against and block an attack from Post-Bankai Training Bankai Ichigo even though he can’t keep up with him. Is one of the most proficient practitioners of Shunpo in the Gotei 13 and should therefore be at least this fast. Far superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime), higher attack speed when controlling his Bankai (Was fast enough to catch Post-Bankai Training Bankai Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic (Should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) | Relativistic (Vastly superior to his previous self) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class+, likely Large Mountain Class+, Island level with Senkei and Shūkei: Hakuteiken | Large Island Class, higher with Bankai and Shukei: Hakuteiken | Large Island Class, higher with Bankai and Shukei: Hakuteiken | Country Class, higher with Bankai and Shukei: Hakuteiken Durability: Large Mountain level+, likely Island level (Withstood a number of attacks, including a Black Getsuga Tenshō, from a partially Hollowfied Ichigo as well as the final clash with Bankai Ichigo), higher when using Bankai as a shield (Blocked a number of Getsuga Tenshō and attacks from Ichigo) | Large Island level (Took attacks from Resurrección Yammy), higher when using Bankai as a shield | Large Island level (Took attacks from Tsukishima), higher when using Bankai as a shield | Country level (Has taken attacks from Gerard), higher when using Bankai as a shield (Can defend against attacks from Gerard) Stamina: Very High. Able to battle competitively for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with wounds that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Capable of fighting at his near peak for extended periods of time even with all the muscles and tendons in both left limbs being destroyed. Able to casually withstand Absolute Zero temperatures. Remained very calm after his fight with As Nodt, having his stomach ripped out and being viciously attacked by his Bankai. Range: Extended melee range normally, several hundred meters with Senbonzakura and Kido spells Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, Oken Clothing Intelligence: Byakuya has had decades of experience as a captain of the Gotei 13, being renowned as one of the most skilled swordsmen, shunpo practitioners, and kido users in all of Soul Society. He was able to pick apart the mechanics and limitations of Zommari's abilities after a short time and came up with countermeasures to defeat him while protecting a mind-controlled Rukia. However, his skill can make him somewhat arrogant, such as underestimating Ichigo's growth and being caught off guard during his fight with the Vandenreich. Weaknesses: He usually keeps an 85 cm diameter surrounding him where the blades of his Shikai and Bankai won’t travel, so as to protect himself from being injured by them (This isn’t a necessity, though, as he can bring them into that area if he wants), Can be somewhat arrogant at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Senka.gif|Senka File:Utsusemi2.gif|Utsusemi Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps, thus giving off a similarity to teleportation. *'Senka:' A Shunpo technique described as a Shunpo with a physical twist. Byakuya uses Shunpo to approach his opponent's back and attacks their Saketsu and Hakusui. Thus sealing off the opponent's Spiritual Powers. *'Utsusemi: Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō:' Just before he's struck by an attack, Byakuya quickly leaves his haori behind as a decoy while moving quickly enough to create an afterimage. This tricks the target into believing that they struck him, leaving them open to attack. Hakuda: The shinigami art of hand-to-hand combat. Byakuya is quite proficient in Hakuda as he is capable of holding off an opponent like the Lieutenant Hisagi using Shikai and Byakuya's Zanpakutō with just Hakuda. Senbonzakura.gif|Senbonzakura SenbonzakuraSafeZone.png|Safe Zone Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. *'Senbonzakura:' Byakuya's Zanpakutō. It normally takes the form of an ornate katana, but once he triggers it's activation with the command "Scatter", it splits into a thousand tiny blades. These blades are too small to be seen normally, but reflect light in such a way that they appear to be shaped like cherry blossoms. He can direct them by swinging the hilt of his sword. These blades cannot enter within 85cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area, creating a "woundless area" that can be entered to take him by surprise. Byakuya later trained with the Royal Guard to gain a greater understanding of Senbonzakura, giving him even greater control and the ability to produce constructs on a large scale to a point that a previous wielder of Senbonzakura mistook the Shikai for the Bankai. ByakuyaBankai.gif|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Senkei.gif|Senkei Ikkasen_Senjinka.png|Ikka Senjinka GokeiSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.gif|Gōkei ShūkeiHakuteiken.gif|Shūkei: Hakuteiken Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. *'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi:' Byakuya's Bankai is a much grander version of his Shikai. Upon activation, he drops Senbonzakura into the ground, passing into it like water until a thousand giant blades rise from it that split into a hundred million blades. Byakuya controls these blades mentally, but can double their efficiency and speed by using his hands. He can use these blades to attack his opponent as well as form makeshift barriers for defense. The sheer quantity lets him do both simultaneously, making it difficult to reach him. *'Senkei:' Byakuya compresses Senbonzakura into four rows of thousands of glowing swords that encircle himself and his opponent to limit their freedom of movement. It is Senbonzakura's true form and it has abandoned defense for the sake of pure offense to kill the enemy. A thousand blades are formed by the petals of Senbonzakura and the blades have their strength explosively increased through the petals hardening into the shape of a sword. The increases is double of it's previous state and Byakuya is not limited to one sword at a time either. Byakuya is reluctant to use this ability and will only do so for those he has sworn to kill himself. *'Ikka Senjinka:' Byakuya attacks a single target with all of his Senkei swords at once. *'Gōkei:' All the petals surrounding the enemy in a sphere, thus preventing escape, and converge onto the target. An attack from every direction at once. *'Shūkei: Hakuteiken:' The final ability of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. All the petals of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi concentrate into one blade to maximize it's power into one point. ByakuyaBarrier.png|Unnamed Barrier Shou.gif|Shō Byakurai.gif|Byakurai Sōkatsui.gif|Sōkatsui Rikujōkōrō.gif|Rikujōkōrō Danku3.gif|Dankū Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. Byakuya is an exceptional user in the art. * Unnamed Barrier: Byakuya covers his target in a barrier to protect them from attacks. * Hadō #1: Shō: From the point of the finger, the caster fires a spiritual bullet towards the target to cause a motion of impact, damage is explicitly not done to the target. * Hadō #4: Byakurai: High density Reiryoku is gathered on the caster's finger tip and lightning is fired towards the pointed target. The higher the Reiryoku of the caster the greater the puncturing capabilities. * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui: An explosive blue flame is fired from the caster's hand. A simple Hadō; however, the power of the caster is reflected in the explosion. * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō: Upon pointing at their target, the caster generates 6 prongs of Reiatsu that close in on the target to immobilize them in place. It restricts all movements, even untouched parts of the target. * Bakudō #81: Dankū: Upon activation, the caster generates a barrier that is capable of the complete nullification of any Hadō of the level 89 or lower. However, this barrier is not solely limited to Hadō as it can nullify the effects of abilities that are similar to Hadō. Key: Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Arc | Post-Timeskip | Post-Royal Guard Training Others Notable Victories: Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls) Gravelord Nito's Profile (Post Royal Guard Training Byakuya used, speed equalized) Seath the Scaleless (Dark Souls) Seath the Scaleless's Profile (Post Royal Guard Training Byakuya used, location was Sau Village, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Ashen One (Dark Souls) Ashen One's Profile (6-B Versions were used and speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Married Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Danmaku Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6